Percy and Nico
by TheDramionePrincess
Summary: (I will change the title when I think of a good one!) Percy and Nico are together. Percaco/Nercy ship. The story of how they got together and the struggles they faced together. R&R kiddos!


"Percy?" He called out softly as he tip toed down the stairs, trying desperately not to make a noise. A stair creaked and Nico Di Angelo leapt into the air with fright. He landed with a thump at the bottom of the stairs as he groaned at his own stupidity. "Percy? Hello?"

"Nico, is that you?" Percy called out impatiently. He came down the stairs and tripped over Nico. "Nico! What kind of person lays at the bottom of stairs?"

"I mimnt keen oo," Nico's face was pushed up against the bottom stair as he tried to complain that it wasn't his fault. He shoved Percy off of his back and got to his knees. "Why did you have to land on top of me may I ask?"

"No, you may not ask," Percy joked. He sighed as Nico stalked out of the Big House. In truth, Percy had been in the attic, looking at memoirs from campers that had gone on quests. He had found Aphrodite's scarf, the one that he and Annabeth had recovered in the love ride. That was where Percy discovered Annabeth's deadly fear of spiders. He sighed once more, thinking about Annabeth. It had been a year since they had been apart, and Percy hated himself for what had happened.

_"Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth called._

_"I'm over here Annabeth. Come on, hurry up."_

_"Percy, how many times do I have to tell you to stop telling me what to do?" She snapped._

_"Sorry, it's just that I accidentally ripped the picture of us when we had first gotten together. I tried to fix it but it didn't work. I guess now I'm just annoyed at myself. I'm sorry Annabeth," Percy explained._

_"You ripped the picture!" Annabeth's outburst shocked Percy. He didn't think that it was that big of a deal, he was just angry because he had been clumsy. "That was my favourite picture of us Percy! I gave it to you for a reason, and now you've ruined it!"_

_"Oh, did you give it to me to show how much you love me?" Percy muttered sarcastically under his breath. Annabeth's glared at him. _

_"Yes actually, I did. How did you not understand?" Percy could see tears sparking in her eyes. He stood up and hugged Annabeth. He kissed her cheek and patted the floor next to him. _

_"Shall we enjoy the picnic and forget about this? I can get the picture printed again, don't worry," Percy said. _

_"Percy!" She started. She sighed, "Fine. But I'm still mad at you. So you'd better watch out."_

_Percy laughed and got some finger sandwiches out of the basket. He handed one to Annabeth, who checked to see what was in it. She pulled a face._

_"Ugh. Cheese. You know I don't like cheese Percy!" He frowned. Was that true? It can't have been. Wait, no it was true! He'd been thinking of Nico's favourite sandwiches from all the times they had gone and eaten picnics on the beach when they needed peace and space. Percy thought to himself, surely she's just making a big fuss out of this because I ripped the picture? _

_"Sorry. You can take it out and just eat the bread if you like,"_

_"But it'll still taste like cheese! I thought you were meant to be my boyfriend? Boyfriends know what their girlfriends like and don't like. If you don't know what I like and don't like, maybe you shouldn't be my boyfriend?" Annabeth cried._

_"Annabeth," Percy said slowly, thinking carefully, "Have you been wanting to break up with me for a while now? It's just because you barely ever talk to me and when you do, it's to criticize me, you always make a big deal out something, as if you're looking for a reason to dump me. Is there something you want to tell me?"_

_"Percy, look, I'm sorry. Yes, I have been looking for an opportunity to break up with you. I should've just told you but I couldn't. To be honest, I don't really care about that picture. I gave it to you so you could remember that day, but it's yours so I don't care if you rip it, burn it or make it into a paper airplane. I made a big deal out of it because our spark has gone out. When you kiss me, I don't feel anything anymore. And when I kiss you, I don't feel the spark like I used to. Also, um... I sort of like someone else here... You know the new camper, the son of Apollo?"_

_Percy knew him and nodded. He didn't trust his voice right now; if he spoke, he had a feeling his voice would crack._

_"His name is Carter, and I've been helping him to settle in. We, we hit it off I guess. Percy, I'm sorry. It's-" Annabeth broke off mid sentence and ran away. Percy buried his head in his hands. He looked up and saw Annabeth crying, but worst of all, being hugged by this kid, Carter. Percy got angry and a jet of water came up from the sea and hit Carter square in the face. Annabeth turned, knowing that it could only have been Percy. She glared at him and Percy shook his head. She turned away._

!-!

It seemed like so long ago that Nico had declared his love for Percy. Percy hadn't seemed to have cared at first, but in time, he had warmed to Nico. They had been together for almost six months now. It wasn't anything intimate, but neither of them cared. Nico loved Percy, and was with Percy, so he was happy. Percy liked Nico a lot, so he was happy. Nico knew that Percy didn't love him like he loved Percy. They had tried to keep it a secret from prying campers, but no such luck had been found. Word was spread, and the first person that made fun of them, was the boy that Annabeth had left Percy for, Carter. Carter said: "Hey, look at the gays! I bet they have fun together!" Annabeth had laughed along with him, just maybe not as much. She didn't seem to care that her 'boyfriend' was being rude at all. Percy was upset when he found out that Annabeth had put flags all over the Poseidon and Hades cabins. The flags were pictures of Percy and Nico, the most embarrassing ones she could find. Percy's picture was from when he was about 3 and he had wet himself. His mom had taken a picture to remind him one day. Nico's picture was him with every single one of his Mythomagic figurines and cards from when he was 7. They knew it was Annabeth because no one else had the skill to make over a thousand flags in one night, and put them up in such a way that the doors wouldn't open. Needless to say, they had been the laughing stock of the camp for two months, until Chiron got back from his top secret mission. Chiron had tried his best, but at one point it got so bad that Nico ran away. He came with cuts and scrapes all over him. He couldn't stay on his own, so he had stayed in the Big House while Chiron tended to his wounds.

!-!

Percy sprinted across the archery range, ducking his head so he didn't get hit. He stopped when he got to cabin 6. Athena. He knocked softly on the door. He could see one person inside so he stepped through the open doorway.

"Where's Annabeth?" Percy asked. The girl inside was new. She was called Hanna and had only been at Camp Half-Blood for a few days.

"Um, I think she went somewhere with Carter," she replied, "why?"

"I need to talk to her. Thanks Hanna," Percy left without another word and made his way to cabin 7.

When he got there he composed himself. He didn't want to get angry and have another outburst like last time. He knocked on the door, making it loud enough to be heard. The counsellor, Will Solace greeted him and ushered him inside.

"What's up Percy?" Will liked Percy's company when he wasn't angry, and he wasn't angry at the moment.

"Where are Carter and Annabeth?"

Will pulled a face and pointed to the corner. "I've been trying to get Carter to come out to archery practice all day, but he won't budge. He says Annabeth is too important." Percy looked over to where Will pointed. Annabeth was on Carter's lap. The sight revolted him, but he forced himself to walk over and grasp Annabeth's arm before dragging her outside. She was protesting and hitting him the entire time, but Percy didn't care. He looked back to check to see if Carter was coming. Will was stopping him from leaving. Percy smiled, grateful for his help.

"Get off me you moron!" Annabeth hissed.

"Why?" Percy demanded, "why are you doing this to me and Nico?"

Annabeth was silent, shocked by what Percy was asking. She quickly composed herself before answering. "Nico took you away from me. When he admitted that he liked you, you paid more attention to him than you did to me. Everything was about Nico. You barely even saw me at all. I got tired of being the third wheel. God's Percy, you went to the Golden Gate Bridge without me!"

"Annabeth, I offered to bring you to the Golden Gate Bridge. I asked it you wanted to come to all of those things with me before I asked Nico! If you had said yes, I would've gone with you, not Nico! I gave you the chance Annabeth, but you declined it. You cannot blame that on me. Yes, I was a jerk, but you are the one that was grumpy all the time and refused to go anywhere. I admit that the blame can go to me too, but you have to admit to yourself that it wasn't all me. Okay?" He looked behind himself to see if Will was still restraining Carter. He wasn't. Carter was coming over to Percy, with a very angry look on his face. He stormed up to Annabeth and put an arm around her.

"What did he do to you, Annie?" He demanded.

"Annie?" Percy stuttered, looking disbelieving.

"That's what I call her. And why were you dragging her off, talking to her like that?"

"You let him call you Annie? Your name is not Annie, Annabeth!" Percy cried, outraged by this-this nickname! He completely cut off Carter as he ranted on, "You let him, of all people, give you a ridiculous nickname, but you won't come with me to see the Golden Gate Bridge? What the hell Annabeth?"

And without another word Percy dropped Annabeth's favourite book on the floor. He had been clutching it the entire time. No one had noticed. It began to rain on the book. Yet the campers didn't stop their activities. Only the book was wet, rained on by Annabeth's tears.

* * *

A/n: this is a fanfic based on something that happens during House of Hades. (Jacedracopercyfinnick you know what I mean!) This is a Percaco/Nercy fanfic and I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters in it. However, Carter is my character.


End file.
